This Time I Can't Let Her Go
by AngelQueen1
Summary: This is my first DOOL fanfci. Its a Mason. I don't summerize very well but read it. Review!
1. School's Out

This Time I Can't Let Her Go

Part one

          Jason Welles walked through the quite hallway of Salem High. School had ended for the summer, but he had a hard time leaving the school that year. Releasing a sigh he turned the last corner that would lead him out to the parking lot. Suddenly he stopped.

          Standing with her back to him, stood Miriam Lockhart. He was surprised to see her still at school. He had thought he was the last one there, but evidently he was wrong. Walking over to her, he lightly tapped her one the shoulder. He jumped back slightly as she twirled around.

" What the hell Jason! You scared me!" Mimi yelled.

" Sorry Meems."

" Whatever." Mimi said as she turned back towards the door.

" Mimi?"

" What!"

" Um…what are you still doing here?"

" I missed my bus okay? I'm waiting inside until the next one comes."

" Oh."

" Yeah. It's just great. It's the last day of school and what happens? I miss the bus and have to wait for the next one."

          Silence settled between the two teens. Mimi stole a quick glance at Jason. He was looking up the road, where the bus would come from.

' Why am I still standing here with Her? Its just Mimi. It's just Loser Mimi. So why can't I get myself to leave? Why? Because she isn't just loser Mimi anymore, she's Mimi. Where did that come from.' Jason thought.

" Hello? Jase!"

" Sorry, what did you say?"

" I asked you why you were still here."

" I had to talk to Miss. Lewis."

"No. Why are you still here, with me."

" I don't know."

" Oh. Jase, we haven't talked all year, so why bother now."

" We talked."

" Yeah when? When no one would see you, Jason the super jock, talking to Mimi the homeless loser? Yeah right. Face it we never talked."

" Meems…"

" Or maybe we talked when I was a janitor? Or maybe we talked when you were so busy being Jan's lapdog? When did we talk Jason? When?"

          Mimi looked at Jason waiting for him to answer he questions.

" Shut up Mimi. You don't even know me."

" The hell I don't."

          Mimi stared at Jason hard, as he shook his head.

" What now Mr. Know-it-all?"

" Just drop it Mimi." Jason said sharply as he opened the door. " Have a good summer."

          As the door shut behind him, Mimi slapped her hand to her forward.

' Good job Meems. Great. You just lost any chance. Chance for what?' Mimi thought.

          Mimi watched as Jason walked towards his green Ford Explorer, sitting alone in the parking lot. As she looked up the road she saw the bus coming down the street. Opening the door, Mimi fled the school and the memories it held.

          Jason unlocked his Explorer and got in. 

' Damn her. Damn Mimi Lockhart. So what if the stuff she said was true? I'm a different person now. I'm not with Jan anymore and I don't tease her anymore.' Jason thought.

          Suddenly a yell took him out of his thoughts. Looking towards the bus stop he saw Mimi watching the bus turn the corner, without her. Taking a deep breath, he started his car and pulled out of his parking lot.

' Bye Salem High.' He thought.

          Mimi reached the bus stop in time to see the bus turning the corner. Releasing a yell of frustration she looked down at her watch.

' Great only an hour until the next bus comes. Just peachy.' She thought.

" What else can possibly happen?" Mimi said out loud.

" Get in."

" What?" Mimi said as she turned to the source of the voice. " Oh…it's you."

" Yeah. Get in."

" No."

" Yes."

" I'd rather walk home." She said as she began walking away.

          Growling, he let off the brake and slowly followed her.

" Mimi get in the damn car now."

" No."

" Damn it Mimi."

          Jason swore under his breath, and pulled over at the corner. Putting the car in park, he got out and headed back to where Mimi was.

" Mimi…"  
  


" Jason I said no."

" And I said yes. It's late and it's getting dark. You are coming with me."

" No I am not."

" Oh yes you are."

          Suddenly Jason moved and picked Mimi up. Mimi immediately began swearing at him and pounding his back.

" Let me down."

" No."

          Jason reached the passenger side of his car and opened the door. Placing her in the seat he pushed the child-safety lock before closing the door. He quickly jogged over to the driver's side and got in.

" Buckle up."

" Make me."

***Hey! As the summery says, this is my first DOOL fanfic so be nice and review! I'll have the next part posted as soon as possible!

                                        Love, Melissa***


	2. Because I Care

Recap: Mimi and Jason were the only ones left in the school. After an argument, Jason left and Mimi missed her bus. Jason tried to get Mimi to get in the car but was forced to pick her up and put her in the car. This Time I Can't Let Her Go 

Part Two

" Fine. I will."

          Jason reached over and grabbed the seat belt. Yanking it, he pulled it across Mimi, his hand briefly touching her arm and buckled it. Straightening back up, he shifted the car out of park and pulled away from the corner.

          Mimi shifted in her seat and sighed. She was still pissed that he had had the nerve to force her into his car. Looking at Jason out of the corner of her eye, she saw him staring ahead.

' Damn him. Damn that stupid bus. Who gave him the right to pick me up and put me in his car? I said no and I meant it. But he was so gentle. He held me close, he made sure I didn't bump my head and he made sure I buckled up. That was so sweet. Sweet? Where did all that come from?' Mimi thought.

" I'm sorry Mimi."

" Sure you are."

" I am."

" I would have been fine. I can take care of myself."

" I know you can. But it is late and it's getting dark. It makes me feel better knowing you go home safe."

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why do you care?"

" Can't I care about a friend?"

" I think we already covered that we aren't really friends."

" Let's just try and be friends."

" I'm not sure."

" Mimi, I am a different person now. I'm no longer Jason the Jerk. Haven't you noticed me being nicer? Am I not being the Jason you once knew? Give me a chance Mimi."

" Okay."

"  Okay?"

" I'll give you a chance."

" Good."

" Thanks for the ride."

" No problem."

" I'm sorry I hit your back."

" It's okay."

" Did I hurt you?"

" Mimi you could never hurt me."

" That's what you think."

          Mimi suddenly noticed that Jason was pulling into her driveway.

" I've missed this." Jason said.

" This?"

" Having real friends. Jan never was my friend/ She only cared about one thing."

" I missed this too. We all missed you this past year."

" I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

" You're forgiven, but you have a lot to make up for."

" I hurt you didn't I?"

**Silence**

" Mimi?"

" What do you think?"

" I did."

" Every time…every time you made fun of me or did something to make fun of me for, you hurt me."

" Meems, I'm so sorry."

" I know you are."

" I'm going to make it up to you."

" It's okay."

" No it's not. Why didn't you ever say something?"

" To Jason? Never, that would have been funny."

" It's still not right. I hurt you."

" I guess I'll see you around."

" Yeah. See you later Mimi."

          Mimi opened the door and got out. 

" Have a good summer."

" You too." Jason said with a smile.

          Mimi closed the door and as she was halfway up the driveway, she turned around and headed over to the driver's side. 

" Jason." Mimi said as she tapped on the window.

          Quickly rolling down the window, Jason looked at Mimi surprised.

" Yeah?"

" Call me."

" Huh?"

" Call me when you get home."

" Why?"

" Because I care."

***Hey everyone,

                             Thanks for the welcome onto the board! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it. I'm writing part four tomorrow and hopefully will have three up tomorrow and four on Thursday! Please review this part.            

                                      Love, Melissa*** 


	3. Just Do It

This Time I Can't Let Her Go

Part Three

"Alright."

" Good. Bye Jason."

" Bye Meems."

" I'll be waiting."

" Okay."

          Mimi stepped back and watched as Jason backed out of her driving. Giving one last wave she turned and headed inside her house. 

          Jason shook his head as he pulled out of her driveway. Turning his car towards his house, he quickly speed up hoping to get home sooner.

' She cares! She told me she cares.' Jason thought as he pulled into his driveway. Turning off the car he sat, staring into space. ' What are you doing just sitting here then? Get out of your care and go call her.'

          Unbuckling himself, he got out of his car and jogged up the driveway. Opening the door he yelled hello to his mom and grabbed the cordless phone.

          Mimi sat on her bed staring at her phone. Glancing once again at the clock she saw it change from 5:49 to 5:50.

' Where are you Jason? I know your house isn't that far away from where I live. It's 5:50! He should have called by now.  Maybe he got in an accident! Maybe he ran out of gas. Maybe he… Stop it Meems. He is just fine.'

          Mimi was reaching for the phone to call the hospital when it rang. Grabbing it off her bed, she hit the talk button and brought it to her ear.

" Hello?"

" Hey Mimi."

" Jason!"

" So I called."

" Yeah you did. You scared me though."

" Why?"

" Because it took you forever to call. I was scared you got in an accident."

" Sorry. There was an accident blocking the road, though."

" Funny."

" I thought so."

" So…"

" What's up Mimi?"

" Nothing. You?"

" Same. Can you believe school is out."

" No, it seems like it should just be starting."

" I know."

" So…"

" Meems, what are you  doing tonight?"

" Tonight?"

" Yeah."

" Why?"

" Well, I was going to go to Phillip's end of the year party and I wanted to know if you could go with me."

**Silence**

" Meems? You still there?"

" Yeah. Sorry, it's just…you just asked me to go to the biggest party of the year with you."

" I know. I was the one who asked you."

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" Jason."

" I know we covered that already. I'm different though, Mimi."

" I know. But still…"

" No. No bits. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to go with me."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Alright. I'll go."

" That's what I thought."

" Still so cocky though."

" I know."

" Sow hat time are you picking me up?"

" About 7:30."

" Okay."

" I guess I should let you go because I know how you girls are."

" And how are we?"

" You take years to get ready."

" So don't you."

" But I am a guy."

" It really makes all the difference."

" Bye Meems."

" Bye Jason."

          As soon as Mimi hung up the phone, she walked over her closet. Taking a deep breathe, she started searching through it for the perfect 'I'm single and sexy, but I don't want them I want you' outfit.

' Oh God. What am I going to wear? What have I gotten myself into?' Mimi thought.

          Mimi was flipping through her hangers again, when the phone suddenly rang. Walking back to the bed, she picked it up and hit the talk button.

" Hello?"

" Meems?"

" Jason? What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I just realized that you are probably searching your closet for something to wear when I thought of the perfect outfit for you."

" Oh really."

" Yeah. That one shoulder black dress, wear it."

" The one I wore in Puerto Rico?"

" Yeah."

" Why?"

" Because you look sexy in it."

" Okay thanks but really why?"

" Just do it."

***Hey! Sorry about not posting this a bit sooner but I left for New York on the 24th and didn't get home until late Monday. Also I've been busy with school but here it is! Please review. I hope to have the next part up ASAP! I'm up to part five I just have to type them up!

                                                Love Melissa*** 


	4. That Special Someone

This Time I Can't Let Her Go 

Part Four

          Mimi sat in shock as she heard the dial tone in her ear. As soon as Jason had said "just do it." He had hung up, without giving her a chance to protest. Throwing her hands up in defeat, she thought of wearing something else.

' Maybe I should wear that new pink summer dress I got yesterday.' Mimi thought as she hung up the phone and walked over to the closet.

          Finding the pink dress she took it out of her closet before looking for the dress Jason had requested.

' Okay so he has good taste. But still. The dress does have the d\message I want to send but do I want to wear it? Jason basically did a caveman routine on me and expects me to wear it? I don't think so.' Mimi thought angrily. ' Shut up and wear the damn dress Mimi!'

" Oh great now I'm arguing with myself! What else can happen?" Mimi said out loud.

" Meems?"

' Perfect.'

" Yes mom?"

" Who was it?"

" It was Jason."

" Oh."

" What mom?"

" Well I was wondering what you were doing tonight, considering it is the last day of school."

" Jason asked me to go to Phillip's party with him."

" Are you going?"

" Yes."

" Okay. Have fun."

" I will, Mom."

          Mimi sighed as she went back to her bed and looked at the dress. Looking at the clock she realized she had to hurry if she wanted to be ready when Jason got there. Going into her adjoining bathroom, she took off her clothes and stepped underneath the hot spray.

          Jason hung up the phone and shook his head.

' I bet she's arguing with herself about whether she should wear the dress or not. I know she will thought/ I guess I better go get ready. I can't wait for tonight. Back up Welles. Did you just say you can't wait for tonight? It is just Meems. Stop lying Welles, it isn't just Meems, it's Mimi.'

          Jason stood up and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Turning on the shower, he quickly shed his clothes and jumped in.

          Mimi smiled at her reflection as she applied her lip-gloss. It had taken her almost an hour to do her hair and make-up. It was nearing 7:30 and all she had left to do was put on her dress. Walking over to her bed, she picked up the dress. Slowly she slipped in on over bra and panties. Twirling to face the mirror again she closed her eyes and let herself be brought back to Puerto Rico.

***Flashback***

          Mimi stared out into the ocean as the black fabric of her dress blew around her legs. Sighing again, she turned to go back to hotel when she saw her best friend Belle coming towards her.

" Meems! I have been looking everywhere for you." She said, as she was closer.

" I've been here."

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Miriam Lockhart. I have known you forever and you have the nerve to tell me nothing is wrong? I don't think so. So really, what's wrong?"

" I know."

" Then why try to lie?"

" I don't know."

" Mimi…"

" Its just…next year is our senior year? What will I be doing? I'll be cleaning toilets. I helped ruin a girl's reputation. I lost my friends…"

" Mimi."

" Yeah?"

" Chloe's reputation is fine. Cleaning toilets for a year won't be that bad. A year moves fast. And finally, as for your friends, we're still here."

***End Flashback***

          Mimi shook her head as the image cleared from her mind. That night they had become closer than ever and Mimi had realized that Belle was right. Everything would be okay.  Smiling once more she stared at her reflection.

          The cut of the dress made Mimi seem skinnier and sophisticated. When she had first seen it in the store, she had fallen in love. But the second she tried it on, she knew she had to have it. No question about it. She had hoped it would attract someone she had been eying for a while and maybe it did. She'd find out soon enough, because the doorbell just rang.

***Sorry about not posting this sooner. You see I can write a whole story in one day, but I have a hard time typing that story out! So stay with me! And review, I love knowing what you guys think.                Melissa***


End file.
